Bittersweet
by purplefeather21
Summary: Adam Copeland has always had the worst of luck. Until one person changed that. Can he realize that there's more to life than winning titles? Or will it be too late? Requested by Super T.


**A/N: Christmas time, twinny! LOL. I hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated! Enjoy! Flashbacks are in italic. Present day is in bold headings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or it's "Entertainers". Or Gavin DeGraw's song "In Love With a Girl", or it's lyrics.**

* * *

**So many people gonna say that they want you,**

**To try to get you thinking they really care,**

_March 30, 2008_

_23 year-old Bianca Wade was excited. Today was Wrestlemania, The BIGGEST event in the WWE. She would be teaming with Ashley Massaro to take on the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix and the A-List Diva, Melina. _

_Sure, it wasn't her first wrestling match, or her first time in a wrestling pay-per-view, but she could feel the energy bouncing of the rest of the wrestlers, and off the fans. _

_Within minutes, it would be time for the tag team match._

**December 14, 2008**

Nine months had passed since that day. And during that time, a lot of change. She had gained things, and lost things too. Friendships had been ruined. But one thing remained the same. She was still with her boyfriend of a year and a half, Adam Copeland, known to the fans as Edge.

**But there's nothing like the warmth of the one who has put in the time and you know he's gonna be there,**

_September 18, 2005 (Unforgiven night)_

_Today was Bianca's first official day traveling with World Wrestling Entertainment. Yes, she had been with OVW, and after 6 months of time there, she was called up to RAW. It seemed weird for someone to spend so little time in a training facility, but she had a lot of wrestling experiences. She had grown up with the Hardy's, who had always loved any sports. And, she had been in several promotions like SHIMMER, Full Impact Pro, and had also wrested in Japanese and Mexican promotions._

_It was just a few minutes away from Matt's match against Edge. She had found the elder Hardy brother in catering, and had begun talking to him. Since the match would be next, he had suggested they talk while he was in gorilla position. _

_Everything had been peaceful until __**that**__ moment._

**Back your border when she knows someone crossed it**

In those three years, she had people who loved her, and people that loved to hate her. Take July 20, 2008 for example….

"_Well, look at we have here. Edge's little eye candy. Shouldn't you be back in your locker room? Trying to make yourself feel better about not being included in the pay-per-view, when Natalya that has a few months here, while you have three years here?" Michelle McCool, the new Divas Champion taunted._

"_Well, you see, I don't feel bad I'm not in the pay-per-view. Not at all. Actually, Natalya is quite talented. I'm proud she made it into the WWE. If you're talking about doing what I do best, let's talk about what you do best? It's weird, you know, seeing you here. You're usually in Taker's room, with you flat on your back." the other Smackdown Diva replied._

**Don't let nobody put you down, who you're withTake the pain of protecting your name**

**from the crutch to the cane to the highwire**

_September 18, 2005 (Part 2)_

"_My, my, my, getting a new girlfriend, are you, Matt?" the man known as Edge taunted._

"_Rude, much?" Bianca responded quickly._

_The Rated-R Superstar quickly turned around. "Who do you think you are to talk to me that way?"_

**December 14, 2008**

**I'm in love with a girl who knows me better**

**Fell for the women just when I met her**

Nervousness. It wasn't something the 'Ultimate Opportunist' was used to feeling. But, it was a part of what you felt when something important was about to happen. And, this was important. The most important thing he had ever done. The one event that would change his life forever.

**Took my sweet time when I was bitter,**

**Someone understands**

He could still remember the time he had met her. God, he had been so rude to her. She hadn't even done anything to him. Well, how could she? Considering it had been her first day traveling with the rest of the superstars. He hadn't eve officially seen her, but yet, he had insulted her.

_September 18, (Part 3) _

"_This isn't about who I am." she replied. "But about who you aren't. You're not friends with Matt, are you? So why are you here? Trying to insult him, and make yourself feel better? Because we all know your self-esteem isn't very high, is it? I mean, I've been here just for a few hours, but do you know what the first thing I heard was? That you think you're God's gift on Earth. But, apparently, the Divas seem to disagree. They say they've seen better and nice people." she huffed, and left before either man could say something._

**And she knows how to treat a fella right,**

**Give me that feeling every night**

An asshole. That's what everyone backstage thought of him as. They took Matt's side when they used to be friends. Because of that, he learned it was better to just stop and try and get them to understand. It was useless. They were one-sided anyways. And nothing he ever did would ever change that. That was his life in 2005, when everyone stopped talking to him directly, instead choosing to talk about him behind his back.

Then, after WWE's Homecoming episode, everything changed. He had torn his pec, which had kept him from wrestling for two months. He had been sent to a rehab facility in Atlanta, Georgia. About two days into his stay, he had bumped into Bianca.

_Sometime after WWE's Homecoming (Still in 2005)_

_He had been walking down towards the center's dining hall, to get something to eat, when someone bumped into him._

"_Hey, watch it!" he yelled angrily._

"_Sorry." a female voice said softly._

_Looking up, he saw the woman look up at the same time._

"_Wade?" he asked suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Not that it's any of your business," she started, "But before becoming a wrestler, I planned on being a physician. So, I volunteer my time here."_

"_What about the WWE?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him, even if he wasn't friends with the Diva that had just a few months with the company._

"_They gave me time off to be able to volunteer." she explained._

"_Oh." he muttered._

**Present day, Armageddon **

They were exact opposites. He was rude, egotistical, obnoxious, arrogant, and sarcastic. Meanwhile, she was loving, caring, sweet, charming, and very selfless. She often felt like doing the right thing. While he thought things like cheating helped make life easier. Sure, they loved each other. But, fought more than any other couple he knew. Over the smallest of things, too.

And more often that not, it was his fault. Because he was acting stupid, and saying something stupid. There was even a time he thought he'd lost her forever.

**Wants to make love when ****I wanna figh****t**

**Now someone understand me**

_"Baby, you will not believe what I just found out! After all that hard work, I FINALLY get a shot at the Women's Championship! Yes!"_

_Her boyfriend just grunted in response._

_"You're not sick, are you, hon?"_

_"What?" he asked her._

"I mean, you look kind of red……do you have a fever? I can check." his girlfriend offered.

His face just got even redder. "No, I do not have a fever. Nothing is wrong with me!" he shouted.

"Whoa, calm down, there's no need to yell," Bianca said.

"I can yell whenever the hell I please." he replied.

"I only asked because I'm concerned. Geez, you didn't have to scream at me." Bianca was hurt.

"You're the talking to me about title shots, and you have to nerve to tell me there's something wrong with me? I just lost my title for crying out loud!" he said.

"Baby, I.." she started, but he interrupted.

"All you ever think about is yourself. You don't care about me, or what I go through each day. I've been busting my ass in this business for over ten years, while you haven't even been there half that long." He rolled his eyes. "So you got a shot at a title that's practically useless anyway. Big deal."

Bianca's eyes widened. "I had no idea you felt that way, About me, or that title. I'm sorry you feel that you. You know what ? I'll spare you the bother. I won't be with you anymore, if that's how you feel. Oh, but before I leave, let me tell you something. I do listen. I pay attention. And I know that lately, you've been distancing yourself from me, and get angry for no reason at all. So, while I do love you, I don't think being in a relationship is something we should be in right now. There are things obviously more important than that in your life now. Good, Adam." she said, and left.

**I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)**

**Out the many broken backdoors and windows,**

**Through the valley of the love of the lost,**

**Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down from the thrones without leaving any windows**

_Throughout those two months Edge was out in 2005…_

_If possible, he became even more bitter. He was pissed about his injury. And over the time, he'd bump into Bianca once in a while. And every time she'd try and be nice, or helpful, he'd be rude, and push her away._

"_Hey, Adam." she greeted the injured superstar._

"_What do you want?" he asked harshly._

"_From you? Nothing." she said coolly. "I thought I'd just drop by, and see how you're doing." and with that, she walked away._

"_Bianca, wait!" he called out._

"_Yes?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow._

"_I'm being an ass. I know that, okay? I can't help it. I got hurt at one of the best times of my career. I stopped trying to talk to people we work with because all they can do is glare and offend me. I know you've been coming here and trying to talk to me, and all I do is grunt or ignore you. I 'm aware of that. You're sweet enough to think you can help me. And, I don't know if you can, maybe, who knows? But I'm rude, its part of who I am." he said, as he walked up to her._

"_Okay.." she laughed. "Do you really think I don't know that? I do, and I'm okay with that." _

"_You're okay with that?' he repeated. "How could you possibly be okay with--" he started, but she cut him off by kissing him._

**I'm in love with a girl who knows me bette****r**

**Fell for the women just when I met her**

**Took my sweet time when I was bitter**

**Someone understands**

**Present Day**

He had just finished one hell of a match against Triple H and Jeff Hardy, and he was pleased to say he had retained. If you had asked him what the most important thing to him was, say, a year ago? He would have said the belt. Regardless of if he was still with Bianca or not. Now? Not so much. She was the most important thing that had ever happened to him.

So, he was going to ask her to marry him.

"Baby, you retained!" his girlfriend yelled as soon as he walked inside their locker-room.

"Yeah, I did." he grinned. "But that's not important now, listen I want to talk to you, okay? Just hold on before you say anything."

Bianca nodded.

"Before I met you, I had a few close friends. Not a lot, but some. But then, a lot happened in 2005, and you know that. You changed me, baby, I went from completely blowing off everyone the year afterwards, and it was because of you, that I started talking to the guys again. You make me want to be good." he said.

"Adam, I.."

"No, I'm not done. I love you. I love you more than anything else. The happiest times of my life have been with you. And, surprisingly, you love me too. I don't know why, or how, but you do. Will you marry me?" he asked quietly, taking out a ring from his bag.

"Adam, I, I, wow, I'm speechless. I love you too, and I want to be with you, and only you, for the rest of my life. So of course my answer is yes. I love you! I love you." she started crying. "I would love to wake up next to you every morning, knowing that you're my husband." Bianca said, and she went up to the WWE Champion, kissed him.

**I'm in love with a girl who knows me better**


End file.
